A radiation detector comprising a plurality of Si photodiodes chips arranged next to one another is often used for radiation detection in different wavelength ranges. By means of external filters assigned to the individual Si photodiode chips, the spectral sensitivity distribution of the respective Si photodiode chip is adapted to the desired wavelength range. On account of the plurality of photodiode chips, such radiation detectors generally have a high space requirement. Such a radiation detector comprising a plurality of Si photodiode elements which are arranged spaced apart next to one another and whose respective sensitivity is adapted to different wavelength ranges by means of dielectric filters is known from the provisional data sheet regarding the component “MTCSiCT” from the company Laser Components. However, the component is comparatively cost-intensive on account of the complicated dielectric filtering.
A radiation detector of the generic type based on the III-V semiconductor material system AlxGa1-xAs comprising three detector elements arranged one above the other for three separate wavelength ranges, from 7 μm to 8 μm, from 10.5 μm to 11.5 μm and from 14 μm to 15 μm, in the far infrared, is disclosed in “Electronics Review, Volume 16, No. 3, pp. 18-19”.